


For the First Time

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec is nervous enough about meeting Magnus' parents, but what happens when his mother coincidentally shows up at the same restaurant?





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "malec, meeting Magnus parents/mom/dad, whichever you prefer (AU in which his parents are cool. Alec is nervous af. Magnus is embarrassed) bonus points if it is both families meeting for the first time"

“Alec.  _ Alec.  _ **_Alexander.”_ ** The name grew more insistent each time it was ignored until Alec's head snapped up from where his gaze rested firmly on his feet.

“Sorry. It's just… I'm just…” 

“Nervous?” Magnus laughed, but it was soft and without judgement. “You can hardly tell.” He reaches over and takes both of Alec's hands in his own. “And you have no reason to be. They're going to love you.” He places a quick, chaste kiss on Alec's forehead. “How could anyone not?” 

They walk into the restaurant, lobby full of people waiting to be sat, and Magnus spots his parents already waiting with a buzzer in hand by the corner. 

“Magnus!” They call to get his attention, and Magnus drags Alec over by the hand, giving it small squeezes the whole way. “And you must be Alec,” the man with the long dark hair and impeccably tailored suit greets. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Bane. Thank you for having me.” Alec says, straightening his back and pulling his hand from magnus’ to clasp them both behind his back. 

“There's no need to be so formal, Alec, and the pleasure is all ours. Maggie’s told us so much about you already!” Mrs. Bane's voice is so soft and kind it's no wonder where Magnus got it from, Alec thinks. 

“Mom, please.” Magnus rolls his eyes with a groan. “I thought we agreed not to call me that in public.” 

Alec’s shoulders drop and he relaxes slightly, laughing at the look of betrayal on Magnus’ face at the nickname. The smile comes easy, it always does when he’s around, but Alec can’t help but feel a little guilt over the fact that Magnus told his parents all about him. Alec hadn’t told his parents about Magnus yet - they didn’t even know he was gay, let alone that he had a boyfriend. It left Alec constantly fearful that Magnus might think he was ashamed of him, no matter how often he reassured Alec that he understood, and that there was no pressure to tell them, or anybody else, about them until he was ready. (Not like the whole school didn’t already know - they were so soft towards each other was borderline sickeningly sweet, and far from subtle). 

They make small talk for a little while until the buzzer goes off in Mrs. Bane’s hands, red lights flashing along with the vibration’s chime. It’s going well, and Alec’s nerves are finally calming down. They really seem to like him, maybe this won’t be so bad after all. The small group is heading towards the stand at the front when Alec hears his name in a voice that stops him cold. 

“Alexander?” It’s his mother. He told her he was getting dinner with a friend, not a total lie, but vague enough that she wouldn’t know where he was or who he was with. He drops Magnus’ hand from his own like it was suddenly made of burning coals. 

“Mom,” He says, forcing the word out, color draining from his face. 

“Oh, is this your mother, Alec?” Mrs. Bane says from beside him. 

_ Shit _ , Alec thinks. No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. 

“I was just stopping in to order something for takeout.” Maryse says slowly as she takes in the scene before her, eyes moving from Alec and Magnus (and the recently dropped hands) to Mr. and Mrs. Bane. Alec can see the pieces falling into place in her head. 

“Nonsense, you simply  _ must  _ join us!” Mr. Bane says, and Mrs. Bane is already turning to the hostess to ask about setting up a 5th chair at their table. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Maryse insists, but she isn’t even looking at Mr. Bane any longer, her gaze resting heavily on Alec, as if seeing him for the first time. He can’t bring himself to meet her gaze.

“Please, Mrs. Lightwood. We insist. It’s no trouble at all, and with how smitten these two lovebirds are, I can’t imagine it’d be long before we met properly anyway. I honestly can’t believe it took this long for Magnus to finally introduce us to Alec!” Mrs. Bane is too preoccupied multitasking her conversation with the hostess about the table to notice the way Alec and Magnus tense. 

“Mom, I can explain-” Alec starts in a rush, but Maryse cuts him off with -- a smile?! 

“You don’t need to,” she says softly, giving him a brief but tight hug before pulling back. This is even more shocking than the smile - the Lightwoods were  _ not  _ huggers. “It’s okay.” Her eyes shine for just a second, the only betrayal of whatever she might be feeling, and Alec’s mirror her own in the brief moment they share, just the two of them in the crowded lobby. Alec is so relieved he could cry, but he doesn’t, because somehow the Banes are still blissfully unaware of what just happened and Alec doesn’t want to ruin the dinner by making a big deal out of it. He knows there will be plenty of time for that at home later. 

Maryse turns back to the Banes, all charm and poise, showing no hint of the fact that she was just delivered the biggest bombshell of a revelation in the 18 years of her son’s life. She clears her throat and raises her voice to be heard over the chatter around them.  

“Don’t worry, Magnus wasn’t the only one keeping his boyfriend a mystery,” she tells Mrs. Bane with a conspiratory tone and a wink. “And I would love to stay and get to know a little more about the person who put that permanent smile on my boy’s face these past few weeks.” The look she gives Magnus is positively beaming.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) I'm always open for prompts, though they might take a bit to get to depending on how busy I am!)


End file.
